Lune de sang
by LesDeuxFollesDeMangas
Summary: Le soir d'Halloween dans la région du cratère, la lune devient aussi rouge que le sang. Venez découvrir ce que cela provoque chez les démons. (Os Aventures)


Lune de sang

 _ **Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde ! Un petit Os d'Halloween (en retard ouais) et une annonce, ça fait un petit moment mais pour ceux qui prennent le temps de lire les rares petites note au début de certains Os, sachez que les deux folles sont à nouveau réunies !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous les petites citrouilles ;)**_

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé était assis sur un rocher à l'écart des autres avec un chaton, qu'il avait trouvé au bord d'un sentier non pratiqué depuis des lustres, sur l'épaule, il fixait d'un air absent le ciel entièrement bleu. Il réfléchissait, comme chaque année, à un moyen de contrôler son démon se soir qui serait bien plus agité qu'à l'accoutumer à cause de la lune rouge.

 _Oui, la lune sera rouge sang et le ciel aussi, bien que plus foncé._

Ce phénomène ne se produisait qu'une seule fois chaque année le 31 octobre, ce jour fut nommé « Halloween » pour cette spécificité, spécificité que tous redoutaient pour une raison bien précise : C'est en ce jour que le taux de mortalité, à cause de créature démoniaque, augmentait. La lune de sang avait la capacité de faire ressortir la cruauté de certaines personnes et agitait les démons, c'est cet astre rougeâtre que chaque paladin craignait.

Bob chercha longtemps, mais ne trouva aucune solution qui aurait pu convenir comme toutes les autres fois, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé était foireux, mais alors à un stade de foirage ultime.

Le ronronnement du chaton toujours sur son épaule le sortit de ses plans loufoques et de sa main droite il caressa le doux pelage de l'animal.

-''Tu as de la chance toi, tu n'as pas à trouver un moyen pour éviter que ta partie sombre -si tu en as une- ne prenne le dessus ce soir...

-Mwe !''

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand les grands yeux verts innocents du chaton le fixèrent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos quatre héros étaient assis autour d'un feu crépitant, au-dessous de laquelle une marmite chauffait, chacun mangeait ce que le nain avait préparé : une délicieuse soupe aux champignons et au lapin. Une conversation s'était engagée entre Théo, Shin et Grunlek qui discutaient de la couleur que prendrait la lune se soir, et de la journée qui s'engagerait demain. Bob ne participait pas, il continuait de réfléchir d'un air soucieux en ne faisant que tourner sa soupe dans son récipient sans jamais apporter la cuillère à ses lèvres pour la manger, il s'agaçait tout seul à ne rien trouver pour éviter sa transformation et la probable mort de ses compagnons.

-''Le soleil se couche, on verra bientôt la lune !''

Prévient Shin, presser de voir l'événement, une pomme déjà bien entamée entre ses doigts.

Le mage releva la tête du liquide qu'il faisait tourner depuis un moment pour observer d'un air inquiet l'astre lumineux disparaître derrière les feuillages des plus hauts arbres et le ciel se teinter de rouge, d'orange, de jaune et de rose. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus le contrôle et des gens mourront. Le demi-démon déposa son bol au sol précipitamment, il ne lui restait qu'une solution pour éviter de blesser ou de tuer ses amis : partir loin sans se retourner, sans s'arrêter. Il engagea sa course effrénée vers la forêt mais la main gantelée de Théo lui attrapa le poignet quand il vit le mouvement qu'amorçait son compagnon.

-''Qu'a tu Bob ?''

Interrogea l'inquisiteur.

-''J'ai oublié quelque chose tout à l'heure !''

Répondit rapidement le mage.

Le paladin haussa un sourcil, est-ce que le pyromage se foutait de sa gueule ? Comment aurait-il pu oublier quelque chose tout à l'heur alors qu'il n'avait emmené avec lui que son chat ? Théo allait lui demander mais le regard affolé du demi-démon l'en dissuada, il avait peut-être juste besoin de s'isoler un peu...

-''Bien mais, reviens vite, la nuit ne va tarder à tomber et tu sais quelle sorte de bestioles rodent dans les parages.''

Ordonna-t-il à la place en lâchant le poignet de son ami.

Le demi-démon s'éloigna en marchant et une fois sûre que personne ne le voyait plus, il débuta sa course effrénée.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le demi-démon avait couru, longtemps. Il pensait s'être assez éloigné de ses compagnons et de la civilisation, il avait levé les yeux pour voir _son_ avancée. Il l'avait aperçu cachée derrière de grands arbres, il l'avait fixée, obnubilé par sa couleur rouge ensanglantée, et à force de la regarder «elle» -la lune de sang- ,à l'admirer, à la contemplée, elle le réveilla « _lui_ » sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte tant il était hypnotisé par sa beauté.

« _Elle est jolie de cette couleur-là, hein ?_ »

Lui susurra une voix grave et rocailleuse tout droit sortit du plus profond de ses ténèbres.

Bob plaqua soudainement ses mains sur son crâne avec panique, _il_ essayait de sortir de sa ''cage'', _il_ s'agitait, _il_ voulait prendre le contrôle ! Un long combat débuta, un duel que le mage savait avoir déjà perdu...

 _«Allons, laisse-moi la place, je ne vais rien faire de mal... »_

Continua de lui chuchoter la voix horriblement malfaisante de son démon.

-''Laisse-moi tranquille menteur !''

Hurla le mage luttant comme il le pouvait.

 _«Je vais juste exterminer tous ses humains qui ne méritent pas de vivre !»_

Les yeux fermés, les mains pressées contre son crâne, les genoux au sol, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents serrées, le mage perdait peu à peu _son_ contrôle.

 _«Oui... Je serais bientôt aux commandes misérable moustique !»_

Sa peau pris une lueur rougeâtre, deux pointes se formèrent sur son front pour devenir deux grandes cornes les secondes suivantes, ses canines prirent une longueur peu commune, des écailles rouges prirent place sur ses bras, son visage, son cou et tout le reste de son corps devenu plus grand et plus fort. Un cris échappa au pyromancien qui laissa sa tête taper contre le sol.

-''Non... Pitié...''

Murmura le mage désespéré.

 _«C'est ça misérable humain, supplie-moi ! Supplie-moi autant que tu le peu, ça ne changera rien à ce qui suivra mais j'aime ça !»_

Bob se plia en deux et des ailes firent leur apparition sur son dos, ses deux mains lâchèrent son crâne rendant visibles ses longues griffes noires tranchantes, ses genoux quittèrent le sol et ses yeux s'ouvrirent dévoilant deux orbes dorés fendus au centre, un sourire malsain s'étira sur ses lèvres. Son regard se planta alors aux creux de ses mains.

-'' _Je te l'ai dit humain, tu ne peux rien contre la lune de sang !_ ''

Il en tendit une vers l'arbre le plus proche, les feuilles brûlèrent et les flammes se répandirent provoquant le début d'un feu de forêt qui s'annonçait particulièrement virulent. Certaines personnes qui auraient pu être présentes auraient dit que c'était particulièrement con de cramer toute une forêt sans aucunes raisons, mais la créature maléfique en avait bien une raison, grâce à ce feu, il pourrait se téléporter n'importe où ! Et ainsi retrouver les compagnons de route de l'Humain. Il tendit son autre main alors que la première retomba le long de son corps et le démon disparu dans une gerbe de flammes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le démon du pyromage tomba nez à nez avec le petit dragon qui l'avait pris pour son ours en peluche il y a de çà quelques jours alors qu'il était à la recherche d'Eden avec ses compagnons de route, la petite créature était très en colère de le revoir réapparaître face à lui maintenant alors qu'il s'était enfui avec le toutou qui l'avait mordue, le dragon allait l'attaquer pour exprimer son mécontentement mais remarqua bien vite que quelque chose avait changé chez le jeune homme, était-ce bien le même ? La grande bestiole reptilienne prit peur tout à coup, le regard que lui lança son «doudou» ne lui inspira absolument pas confiance. Il voulut partir, s'enfuir et laisser tomber l'idée de lui donner un coup de patte mais la créature démoniaque s'avança vers lui.

-'' _Salut la bestiole, tu te souviens de moi hein ?'_ '

S'exclama-t-elle d'un air amusé et énervé.

Le petit dragon amorça le mouvement d'une fuite en se retournant, mais son ancienne peluche lui attrapa la queue -pas de pensée perverses s'il-vous plaît-, le bébé laissa un cri, qui s'apparentait à de la peur chez lui, résonner dans l'air ambiant. Le jeune démon enfonça ses longues griffes tranchantes dans la chair dure de l'animal jusqu'à ce que du sang ne perle sur ses doigts, tirant de toutes ses forces sur l'extrémité de la bête, _il_ lui arracha un morceau de peau qui lui resta en mains alors que le bébé dragon poussa un autre cri plus déchirant, il essaya de s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Mais encore une fois l'Homme -en était-ce bien un d'ailleurs ?- le saisit, mais pas au même endroit, il lui attrapa une patte arrière et ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le démon se frotta les mains face au carnage qu'il avait produit, le sol, les arbres, les buissons avaient une teinte rouge et le pauvre bébé dragon, l'acéré de toute part, gisait au sol inconscient. Il se retourna satisfait et continua son chemin en usant de la téléportation par le feu à l'aide des flammes qui s'était propagées dans la forêt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les flammes tracèrent leur chemin autour du camp, formant un cercles autour des trois Aventuriers, elles ne laissaient aucun moyen de s'enfuir et brûlaient tous aux alentours. Shin, Théo et Grunlek s'étaient laissés surprendre, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça ! Le paladin se reprit bien vite et saisit son épée, le demi-élémentaire le vit faire et prit son arc pour y encocher une flèche de glace qu'il généra, en la créant l'archer ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle fonde instantanément.

-'' _Bah alors les moins que rien, on est sur la défensive ?_ ''

S'exclama une voix sortie d'outre-tombe.

-''Grun' fait attention, sur ta droite !''

Préviens l'inquisiteur en commençant à courir vers lui.

À peine Grunlek eut-il le temps de tourner la tête qu'il se prit une boule de feu en pleine figure qui le fit sombrer dans les limbes de l'inconscience instantanément. Théo s'arrêta au milieu du camp et lança des regards en tous sens.

-'' _Un de moins !_ ''

Chantonne la voix.

Shin réagit aussitôt qu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux et il courut jusqu'à son ami nain pour éteindre les flammes à l'aide de son pouvoir de demi-élémentaire de flotte. Le liquide éteignit bien les flammes dansant sur le corps inconscient de l'ingénieur mais s'évapora tout de suite après pour former une buée épaisse.

-'' _À ta gauche demi-élémentaire._

-Putain Shin fait gaffe !''

Hurla une nouvelle fois le paladin.

L'archer tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par réflexe et se prit un puissant coup de poing qui l'envoya valsé plus loin, son contact avec le sol fut apparemment dur, tellement qu'il ne s'en releva pas.

Face à Théo, une créature démoniaque dont la peau fait d'écailles rouges rappelait celle d'un dragon faisait craquer ses phalanges, il comprit qui était cette créature en voyant la robe rouge que porte Bob. L'inquisiteur soupira et, en posture de combat, lança un regard vers ses compagnons hors d'état de nuire : Grunlek était donc inconscient, allongé au sol près de la couchette de Bob, Shin aussi l'était, tombé dans une position laissant croire qu'il était mort près de la barrière de flammes, il ne restait que lui. Il s'élança sur le Démon de son ami Bob et un long combat s'engagea, une longue bataille qui s'annonçait perdue pour le paladin, le démon était bien plus fort et sa magie n'avait pas l'air de s'épuiser. À bout de souffle et blesser Théo finit par être désarmé, son épée traversa les flammes, et l'être malsain l'éjecta d'un coup. Résumons la situation, ses amis ne pouvaient pas l'aider, il n'avait plus d'épée en plus d'être blessé au bras et mit au sol face au démon qui avançait lentement dans sa direction en savourant déjà sa victoire et il n'avait plus rien pour se défendre si ce n'est son bouclier trop loin, parfait. «Bob» n'était plus très loin de lui.

-'' _Que vous êtes faible vous autres Humains !_ ''

S'exclama-t-il d'un air victorieux.

Le regard plein de haine du paladin était fixé sur lui, _il_ avait toute son attention, alors _il_ continua son monologue sur la faiblesse des Humains et la puissance des démons. Mais Théo s'en fichait pas mal, il cherchait toujours une solution des yeux, il regardait ce qui pouvait lui servir pour lui jeter à la figure et le distraire ou l'assommer, mais rien n'était à sa portée ou ne pouvait frapper le démon assez fort pour le faire sombré. Soudain un bruit de brindille brisé à sa droite lui fit regardé quel était la source de ce bruit, il croisa deux grands orbes verts reflétant bien trop d'innocence, un regard au démon lui fit comprendre qu'il ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu, tant mieux ! L'inquisiteur se retourna, faisant dos au monstre et tendit un bras pour l'attraper.

-'' _Tu rampes pour fuir paladin ? Si les personnes importantes de ton église te voyaient, ils auraient honte d'être de la même religion que toi.'_ '

Tonna la voix amusée de l'être malfaisant.

La main du paladin se referma sur le pelage...

-'' _Tu ne réponds pas ? Tu ne sais pas quoi dire face à tant de vérité ?'_ '

Continua l'autre.

-''Ce n'est pas un démon dans ton genre qui va me dire quoi faire !''

Hurla Théo en lui jetant l'animal au visage.

 _Il_ fut surpris, _il_ ne s'attendait pas à ça, «ça» le fit reculer et trébucher sur un misérable caillou alors que le feulement du chat résonnait dans l'air rendu brûlant par les flammes. Le démon tomba, le chat sur le visage, plantant ses griffes entre _ses_ écailles pour s'accrocher, il saisit l'animal dans sa chute pour espérer l'enlever de là mais le rocher sur laquelle méditait Théo quelques heures auparavant l'arrêta dans son mouvement, la puissance de ce coup provoqué par sa chute le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le démon laissa place à Bob dans son inconscience.

-''Eh beh... Un peu plus on était fini...''

Soupira le paladin. 


End file.
